Many analog circuits require voltage references, such as A/D and D/A converters, voltage regulators, etc. A voltage reference must be, inherently, well-defined and insensitive to temperature, power supply and load variations. The resolution of an A/D or D/A converter, for example, is limited by the precision of its reference voltage over the supply voltage range of the circuit and the operating temperature range thereof. A band gap reference voltage generator is a well utilized circuit that is typically used for the purpose of generating such a temperature independent reference voltage. These voltage references exhibit both high power supply rejection and possess a low temperature coefficient, and these type of voltage reference circuits are probably the most popular high performance voltage references utilized in integrated circuits. However, integrated circuit design is predominated by the need for low power, low voltage operation. This inherently will lead to the need for utilizing CMOS process technology, the technology of choice. Since the band gap reference is bipolar in nature, solutions are required to create the reference voltage without the use of the costly BiCMOS process. Further, for low power operation, there will typically be provided in the band gap reference ratiometric related resistors. In order to provide for a low current, one of these resistors is typically on the order of many times the size of the other resistor and this can lead to some fairly large resistors to realize the low current operation. The area required for these larger resistors is of concern and presents a disadvantage when considering an area efficient reference generator.